Their Story
by xXx.-lOstie-.xXx
Summary: House and Cameron are finally getting some sparks flying. This could be a whole new happy ending.its my first fan fic. please be nice ]
1. Chapter 1

16/02/2006 04:10:00

House sat at his table, juggling around his reasonably large tennis ball; he had his back to the door and was staring deeply through the window into the night.

It was around six o'clock. The team had solved their recent case and was done for the day. Chase and Foreman had rushed off home but Cameron was still in the building.

Cameron always came early and always stayed a bit later than the rest of them just to clean up and make sure everything was put back and tidy. Right now House didn't know where in the hospital she was but he knew she was still around.

A knock came at his door; House closed his eyes and sighed. 'Wilson' he thought to himself as he slowly twirled around. But to his slight surprise it wasn't.

Cameron stood on the other side of his table and innocently smiled. 'Just saying good night before I go' she said. He stared Cameron in the eye, looked down and nodded.

As she started walking towards the door, House lifted his head up. He hated seeing her go. She completed his day and had been doing so since the first day she was there. She wasn't just his ''lobby art'' she was more than that but he was too damaged to admit it. Being miserable was what he was known for; being stubborn and bitter with sarcasm was what he was known for. If he ever let that go and decided to love he would lose himself in himself. And because of that fear he didn't.

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

At home House ran his fingers along the keys of his grand piano. The instrument was like his second best friend. (After Wilson of course). It had been there through his good and bad. The tunes he played on it reflected his moods.

He twitched a bit and reached for his vidicon, popped one into his mouth and limped over to his couch.

House's home was rather lonely. It was simple though but there were documents and folders' lying around everywhere and the lighting was rather dim.

10'o clock. House considered this and early night. Wilson was at home with his wife, probably arguing so that took away House's company. He was alone for the evening. With nothing good on the television and nothing else better to do, he decided to go to bed.

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

Rocking like a little boy on his chair, Chase sat with his coffee in his hands as he watched Foreman prepare his own breakfast.

'You know, if you keep rocking like that, your going to fall off and spill that coffee all over yourself. Then your gonna have to make us fix you for a broken back and maybe minor burns and I don't wanna do that' said Foreman and he poured his cereal and milk before finding his seat. Chase stopped and put his coffee on the table before rocking again. 'There! Now you just got one problem to worry about'. Foreman rolled his eyes. Cameron was at Houses computer, checking his mail like she did every morning. She couldn't understand why he couldn't do it himself, but getting to sit at her boss's table every morning for her was almost a treat. She felt as if it was her only chance to be part of him and that she loved.

''Morning ducklings!'' House limped his way into the room, a bag strapped over his left shoulder. His hair shaggy as usual. The fact that he also dressed very casual would make any stranger think he was anything but a doctor.

Cameron stepped from Houses office and into the room next door to join them. 'Any new, unusually weird cases today?' House looked at his team who all looked at each other. 'No? Okay well you know what that means! Clinic Duty!' Chase and Foreman got up and headed downstairs while House walked into his office followed by Cameron.

' Here the forms Cuddy want you to sign, and Stacy needs your confirmation on this one. You have a meeting and 2 which you probably wouldn't attend but I'll waste my breath on telling you anyway and… heres your coffee' Cameron handed House the sheets and his favourite red mug. He stared at her yet again. 'Wow! Thanks mum, can I watch TV now?' he said sarcastically as he watched Cameron smile gently and walk away.

House stared at his mug of coffee. Somehow she knew exactly how he liked it. He hadn't the slightest clue how she managed to organise all his work and prepare his coffee (still hot) in such an amount of time, yet she did and he admired her because of it.

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

''Jimmy Neutron!'' House shouted from one end of the corridor trying to catch up to his friend. ''Hows your dog? Still can play dead?'' ''Excuse me?'' Wilson was confused. 'It was a joke. Your suppose to laugh' House replied. 'Oh! Ha-ha im laughing on the inside' Wilson tried hard to be sarcastic. 'So? What have you been doing today besides hiding from the nurses, and the two evil sisters Cuddy and Stacey?' 'Well… Nothing! Wow Wilson, you seemed to have covered my day' House smirked, cutting off from the conversation as he headed back to his office.

The team was cleaning up after a morning of clinic duty. Chase (always the unfortunate one) was wiping vomit off his lab coat. 'What happened to the lil brit?' House teased. 'Firstly i'm NOT British! And this happened because some kid came in with a bad stomach. Mother had no idea why until the thing barfed on me. Found out that he'd been sneaking candy and eating it all. I smell like crap now.'

Cameron who was close by scrunched her nose, as she smelt the foul odour breezing past. Foreman just laughed as he watched his colleague scrubbing madly at his coat.

'Well, who's up for a break peoples?' House looked around. 'Do you even have to ask?' Chase questioned. The rest was happy they could finally take a bit of time off the busy morning.

House went into his office as usual. That place was like his own little fortress. Foreman left the room. Cameron sat down with her laptop and typed away. And after sometime Chase gave up on his lab coat and left for a quick trip down to the dry cleaners.

From his chair House watched as Cameron was burrowed into the screen of her laptop. He sighed and got up, grabbing his cane as he walked over to where she was sitting. 'You know, when I said take a break, I meant leave?' he said as he sat himself into an empty chair at the table. 'I'm nearly done' said Cameron. House looked around the room like a bored teenager, what he was about to do was probably nothing much for a normal person but for him to do he knew it would be something. Something so small but he was gonna regret it. He sighed, 'Will you get away from that thing if I buy you coffee?' Cameron finally looked up from the screen. The question sparked her. 'Now?' she said blankly. 'Well dah!' he said.

She looked at the clock on her desktop, smiled contently to herself and got off her chair. House watched her trail in front before he got off his chair too.

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

They went to a close by café, not the hospitals cafeteria because it was full of people House didn't want to see.

He looked down and stirred around with his coffee. Cameron sat up straight and watched him with a smile. Neither of them talked until House broke the silence. 'So when are you planning to stop staring at me as if I'm your computer screen?'

Cameron breathed a laugh. 'Sorry' she said softly. 'It's a beautiful day today, just in a happy mood. Would have regret it if I didn't take my eyes off the laptop'

'Hmm' House smirked.

It was so awkward. Why he had asked her to coffee he didn't know but time with Cameron was time he treasured yet he didn't like letting her know but deep inside he knew that she knew. In a way House felt stupid to not let her in. She was always the one by his side no matter what and he knew that she cared more than enough.

'Why'd you want coffee with me?'

House dropped his smirk and went back tot fiddling with his coffee, he knew Cameron was determined to get that answer. And he didn't want to disappoint her yet at the same time didn't want to say anything he was going to regret but did so anyway.

'Because you wouldn't have left the room if I hadn't and… then you would have seen the beautiful day' House hoped his reply would settle without further questions.

It did. Cameron sighed and sipped from her cup.

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

The four met back up in their usual room. Three of them sat at the table while House was at the whiteboard.

Chase was now wearing rather oversized clothes, those of which the hospital provided for the patients, which stayed there along with a not too happy face. House who was always into humiliating people decided to just go for it. 'So you've started a new trend wearing hospital dresses? Suits you, it goes with your pretty face, I always knew you'd look good in girls clothes'. The other two couldn't help but join in a laugh. 'Look I couldn't find my spare clothes and this was all they had''

''fine'' House had had enough fun with Chase now and put his attention back to the rest of them. ''new patient, symptoms of a cold except with random seizures. Ideas anyone?'

''could be the patient has a cold and a brain tumour'' Cameron was usually first to speak up.

''yep! It could and it is'' House sat down on the chair closest to the whiteboard.

Foreman raised and eyebrow. ''What was the point of that if you already knew the problem?''

''No idea, its better than clinic duty don't you think?'' House was being childish.

They all rolled their eyes and returned downstairs to complete their work for the day.

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

He sat slouched over the forms which Cameron had given him earlier that morning. Reluctantly filling them out. At least now he had one thing out of the way. Stacey walked in. Her face expressionless tinted with somewhat a smile.

''you missed the meeting, everyone waited 15 minutes just to figure out that you weren't even coming! Cuddy wants her forms and I need you to sign the sheet I left on our table earlier'' She was trying to pressure him but House had done his homework.

''Why do you need me to sign it?''

''Because you treated the patient! I need you to prove that it was you. In case you haven't forgotten, their suing us for what you might call your 'own curiosity into other peoples personal lives'

''well it cure him! If I hadn't been so curious they would be planning his grave right now'' House handed her the papers. She took them and waked off without further words.

Wrapping up for the day, the team was packing their bags.

Wilson had popped by to chat with House and the two were now in Houses office having their usually ''House and Wilson' conversation.

''Luck you- no cases''

''Yeh-boring is more of the word'' House was literally bored. He had done nothing but jump from room to room to hide from the rest of the hospital staff and of course Wilson knew.

''You know, what's the point coming to work everyday if your not even doing it?' Wilson always asked the obvious questions.

''Well. Imagine what I'd be missing out on.'' And House always answered sarcastically.

''You're a miserable person House, and you know you don't have to be. Why are you so afraid of not being miserable? Is it cause you think you'll lose your significance? Or is it just cause you enjoy being miserable?'

House hated these questions. Sarcasm could never save him from the real answer and every time he was asked them, he was faced with reality. Therefore he never did reply to such.

Cameron once again was the last to leave. She walked into Houses office after she had cleared up and said goodnight to the two of them. Wilson caught House's eyes trailing behind her as she went through the door. He could tell in his friend that every time he looked at her, the blueness in his eyes went brighter but his stare showed the weakness in his heart which kept any feelings of such out.

''She's been getting to you House'' Wilson remained looking at House.

House looked down and focused his eyes on the foot of his cane.

'' She's the only woman that puts up with you, and you need her so why not just ask her out'

'Cant-' House gave a short reply.

' See that's what I don't get, Why cant you? Why can't you just live like everyone else? Why can't you just be happy for yourself and not just when you tease and screw someone' Wilson looked at his watch and sighed. 'its getting late, Julie's gonna get cranked up it I'm not home soon. You need a lift?'

House shook his head, Wilson nodded and left.

He had been left in puzzled thoughts. Finally he gathered his things when something caught his eyes. A pager. Cameron's pager was lying on the floor. He had no idea why he didn't see it earlier. Suddenly it started beeping. He picked it up and glanced at it. Cameron was paging herself. Thinking that she would be on the way home by now he put it in the pocket inside his Blazer. Deciding that he'd return it to her in the morning, he headed for the lobby.

As the elevator doors opened an eager lady stood outside waiting to get in. She was fidgeting at her jacket and searching her bags madly as if she'd lost something. House sighed. 'Looking for this?' he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pager. Cameron looked up. 'Thank You, I must have dropped it' she closed her eyes for a split second before turning and heading back for the door. 'hmm' House mumbled to himself.

He stood there for a while and thought. ''Cameron'' he said.

Cameron turned around just before she exited the building, wondering what else she might have left behind or dropped.

House limped slowly over, looking a bit shy but remaining in eye contact with her. She smiled and he looked down. 'Umm can I get a lift? Wilson had to go early for his weekly argument with Julie'

Cameron smirked lightly. 'Yeh sure' 


	2. Chapter 2

14/07/2006 05:21:00

It was a slightly awkward trip in the car. House liked Cameron's driving, it was steady. Whenever he could he'd look away from the passenger window just to take a glimpse at her thinking that she wouldn't notice. But of course she did. Cameron had learnt to be aware of things and the skill had involved into every moment of her life.

'So, what's the occasion House? You asked me for coffee, now I'm taking you home' Cameron was like a curious child, it was cute but there was further meanings in her questions.

'Nothing. Can't a boss ask his employee out for coffee and a lift home?'

'You know, your only doing all this cause you like me' Cameron was going to want to clear this.

House looked at his watch. It would be some time before they reached his house so technically he was stuck to deal with the question. He sighed.

'I don't like you, and what I think of you is still the same as what I told you on that so called 'date'' He regretted the words that came out but said them anyway.

Cameron wasn't convinced. She smiled and forced the topic to go further. 'I don't believe you'

House felt pressured. Well at least that wasn't a question so maybe he could get away with not answering it. However he didn't want to end it just there and even though what he was going to say wouldn't make the topic settle, he said them for the sake of it. '' You don't believe me because your gullible, you think I like you because I always give you just that little bit more rope, because you think I soften on you. I said I wasn't going to crush you and I'm not going to but that doesn't mean I like you'.

The rest of the car trip continued in silence.

Cameron found a good spot in front of his house so that he didn't have to make too much of an effort to get there. She stood outside on the driver's side of the car as she watched him help himself out of the vehicle. After finding his keys. He worked his way to his door and paused for a nod at Cameron to say thank you. She got back into the car but waited until he closed the door before she drove off.

9pm and Cameron had settled into a book on her couch when a familiar knock at the door came. She tilted her head and remembered the last time she heard that continuous knocking. Putting down her book she got up and answered the door.

House stood holding his cane. His innocent blue eyes told that he wasn't too sure himself why he was where he was.

'Can I come in?'

Cameron moved to make a path for his entrance. 'Why is he here?' she thought to herself.

'Drink?' she broke her thoughts with a polite question.

'Ah. No its alright' He made himself comfortable on one of the sofas. 'Nice place you got- cozy'

Cam sat back to where she was on her couch before and stared at House. She looked around, scanning her home. 'Thanks'

'Umm did you forget something in the car?'

House could feel her wondering the obvious now.

'Nope, just thought you would want some company. Its Friday night' he searched around for her remote to the TV.

'Here' she said passing it to him. 'How did you get here?'

'Cab' he made his reply short.

'Well why didn't you just ask before if you could come over instead of having me drive you home so you could catch a cab here?'

'Because I didn't think of coming here before' House flicked through the channels.

'Oh so you just think you can come over here just like that because your bored at home and just decided that you wanted to go somewhere?' Cameron seemed angry.

He paused on a channel for a minute. 'I can go if you want me to'

she sighed. 'Don't, its fine. Excuse me for a sec would you?'

She went into her bathroom.

House watched her close the toilet door before swapping over to the couch she had risen from for a better view of the television whilst dryly swallowing a vidicon.

When she came out and saw him she sighed and went into her kitchen to prepare some coffee.

She came out with two mugs and handed one to House before seating herself next to him. House looked at her in surprise but said nothing. She was sitting reasonably close but it didn't bother her.

The night wore on and the two watched TV silently, only making small conversations. Neither of them knew how but by 11 o'clock Cameron was leaning comfortable on House's shoulder and he was holding her hand. Empty coffee mugs on the table.

He missed this feeling and at the same time he hated it. It made him venerable to emotions and emotions was a load that was too heavy for him. But he gave in. It was something he'd always wanted to do. To hold her and have her close and now she was finally there, he felt settled.

11:30. House yawned and looked at Cameron. 'I'll be off, its getting late'

Cameron who was almost convinced that she was imagining things because of their closeness blinked a few times. ' Yeah sure' she got up slowly from his shoulder and fixed up her hair.

Opening the door for him, House limped out. He turned around and looked at her. He felt weak now, he had shown a side of himself that no one should see. Maybe he could fit love into his life, maybe he could still be House, be bitter, sarcastic, and love the tease and still be happy. Somehow in Cameron he saw that life and he knew it was what he needed. But he was in doubt. Why take it? What was it worth?

Cameron began to feel a bit weird. But his blue eyes made her melt inside so it kept the comfort zone between the two.

House broke his stare and looked away, only taking a step closer to her.

Because of the lateness, she wasn't too alert with what really was going on but sub-consciously she knew. '' Good ni-'' she was cut off by the feeling of House's lips touching hers. He closed in gently on her. Cameron could feel her hand reach around his neck as his went around her waist. House pushed her back into her house and closed the door. They continued as they made their way to Cameron's bedroom.

Xoxo---------------------HOUSE M.D--------------------------oxoX

The sun beamed through the gaps of the pink curtains in Cameron's room. House sniffed as he awoke, something was tickling his nose. Cameron was snuggled up close to his neck with one arm hugging his chest. He could smell her sweetness and feel her body warmth close to him. He smiled to see her so peaceful and kissed her gently on her forehead. 'Love you …Allison' he whispered thinking that she didn't hear him.

'Love you too Greg'' Cameron's soft voice surprised him. She tilted her head up, smiling before kissing him back lightly on the cheek.

House closed his eyes. This was it. He'd broken his chain of silence. As if he'd dropped his gun and made himself vulnerable, he was open for hurt now and there was nothing he could do. All this time he'd worked on building a wall to protect himself and now it had been crashed down and he felt as if he had to start all over again.

Cameron rested her head back on his chest. House brushed her hair slowly with his hand. Her hair felt soft much like a baby's.

It was Saturday and House stared at the ceiling, the women he had only ever been thinking of was now next to him. They had a weekend together and he still couldn't believe it. What would be the result of this. After some thought, House fell asleep again.

About an hour later, he awoke again, rubbing his eyes and looking around he found that Cameron was no longer next to him. He stroke his leg softly feeling a short shock of pain. House sat up. He could smell the rooms sweetness and he shifted his legs off the bed, slowly climbing out. He stood up, slightly embarrassed when revealing he was in his boxers, and topless. Grabbing his shirt, which was lying over a reading chair, that was present in the room, he slipped it on and went to see if Cameron was still in the house. House found himself in the lounge room, the tele was on and being watched by a familiar face.

Cameron turned her head and smiled gently 'morning'.

House gave in with a smile and sat himself next to her. Cameron leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping her robe tighter around herself. 'You up for breakfast? Thought we'd go out, haven't got much in the fridge'.

He winked at her 'my treat'. Cameron sighed 'just a little longer' she buried her head onto his chest. House smiled.


End file.
